Many means and methods currently exist which provide recreational activity for a plurality of participants in which each is required to propel a moveable object toward a remote goal subject to an idiosyncratic code of play. Examples of such activities include water polo, basketball, darts, horseshoes, soccer and the like, all of which are rendered distinctly unique by the equipment required and the methods of using the equipment, goal position, opponent's right to defend, player location, and the like.
Each prior game has its devotees as well as its detractors. For the most part, none have gained universal acceptance because each has its own special requirements for players to succeed in competition and hence especially enjoy the particular pastime. Other games of this type are restricted by the area or vertical space required to successfully perform the designated movements. Still others suffer from the onset of player boredom once the minimal skills required to compete successfully have been mastered.
A need thus continues for the presentation of new and interesting recreational devices and methods of using same which are both physically challenging and cerebrally stimulating. It is toward the fulfillment of this need that the present invention is directed.